Forever and Ever, Amen
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Scully shouldn't doubt it. Mulder's gonna love her, forever and ever amen.


**Forever And Ever Amen**

**Summary: Scully should never doubt how much Mulder's love for her, cause he's gonna love her, forever and ever, forever and ever Amen**

**A/N: This song came on when I driving back from IWU [which I am so applying to. Best Writing program ever!]. And I was like OMG I have to write a M/S story to it. and I think one of you amazing vid makers should tackle it too. So here's my belated Valentine's Day fic.**

**Dedication: To Lily cause her stupid senior project has her wiggin' **

**Disclaimer: So not mine. I am not that brilliant.**

"Mulder you know how I feel about that...that... that woman!" Scully spat, running her hand through her hair and breathing deeply.

"No. Really? I thought you two were best friends" Mulder shot back. They were fighting, again. They were fighting about Diana, again. They were fighting about Diana in the middle of the office, again. They were fighting about Diana in the middle of the office loudly enough for everyone on the top floor to hear them, again.

"Just shut up! If you want her for a partner then just tell me!" Scully screamed, she felt so hurt and betrayed.

"Scully.." Mulder said softly, it felt like someone had stolen the breath from his chest. Didn't she know? Didn't she know that she was the only one he'd go to Antarctica for? Didn't she know? Didn't she know that he would do anything in his power to save her, including shove her away? Didn't she know that he loved her so much, so much that he wanted her to leave even though it'd kill him?

"Mulder..." Scully breathed. She needed him. She needed more of him.

All Of Him.

"Don't you know Scully?" Mulder asked, he stepped forward and brushed the hair from her face.

"Know what?" Scully asked, looking up into his eyes.

"That I will always chose you." Mulder whispered.

"What do you mean?" Scully's voice cracked. She wanted to believe.

"I love you Scully." Mulder rested his forehead against hers.

"Mulder, don't..." Scully whispered, her heart aching and her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't love you? I can't. I've tried not too and I can't do that anymore. I love you Scully. And you can say 'oh brother' and walk away, but I'm still gonna love you. You can shoot me in the chest and I'm still gonna love you. You can threaten to move to Salt Lake City, you can try to walk away, but I'm still gonna love you." Mulder said, holding her hands, pressing them against his chest. Didn't she know that his heart beat for her?

"Mulder, don't say this cause you think it's what I want to hear." Scully said, she tried to pull away but Mulder held her there.

"Why don't you get it?" Mulder whispered, their heads touching, lips brushing as he spoke, "I love you. Forever."

"Then make me believe it." Scully whispered, afraid if she raised her voice it'd break the spell they were under.

Mulder closed the centimeters that separated them, capturing her lower lip between both of his. She kissed him back. It took two to tango and they were dancing. Mulder's hands wove into her hair. Scully ran her hands down his chest, grabbing him by his shirt, pulling him closer. They kissed until they couldn't breathe. Scully shook in his arms, she felt it. She felt every word he had spoken.

He had made her believe.

The phone rang, interrupting the moment. Mulder let out a sigh, walking around the desk, he picked up the phone, "Mulder... Yes Sir.... Okay... Bye."

"What'd Skinner want?" Scully asked when she was able to string coherent thoughts together again.

"He said to get out of here. He doesn't want to hear from us for the rest of the weekend. Something about being civil." Mulder shrugged.

"Mulder.." Scully said softly, looking at the ground and then up at him, "Want to come over for dinner? I'll make something."

"You sure?"

Scully nodded.

So, they left the Hoover Building, Mulder walked Scully to her car. They agreed to meet at seven pm. Mulder went back to his apartment, to shower and change. Scully went to the store, she got the fixings for Lasagna. When she arrived home, she prepared the food with care, placing it in the oven. When her apartment was picked up, she had just enough time for a quick bath before dinner was done.

Scully dressed down.  
"No make up Scully." Mulder had told her, wiping a bit of her foundation off her cheek, "You're so beautiful without it."

Scully obeyed. She put on no make up, she didn't straighten her hair. She let the curls frame her face, wearing her glasses, going barefoot in jeans and a oversized flannel. Mulder knocked on the door as she pulled the lasagna out of the oven. She pulled off her oven mitts and answered the door, nearly melting at the sight.

"You look beautiful." Mulder whispered, he stood in the doorway, jeans and an old pair of converse. A Rolling Stones shirt clung to his chest and his messy hair was still damp. Scully bit her lip as she let him in.

"Hi." She managed.

"These are for you." Mulder pulled a bouquet of Day Lilies from behind his back. Scully smiled, accepting them.

"They're beautiful." She grinned, raising the flowers to her nose, she breathed in. Leading the way to the kitchen. Mulder shed his jacket and closed the door, following her. She filled a vase with water and placed the flowers in them.

"Dinner smells good." Mulder commented.

"Thanks." Scully cut them each a piece of lasagna. Placing them on their plates, they sat at her dining room table. It was awkwardly silent.

It should've been easier than this, but easy is highly overrated.

"This is really good." Mulder said when he started in on his second piece.

"Thanks." Scully smiled, picking at her first piece, she felt like a fourteen year old girl on her first date.

"You're welcome." Mulder grinned, he noticed the blush creeping up Scully's neck.

"I'm done." Scully stood up suddenly, almost tipping her chair over. She nearly sprinted to the kitchen, dumping the remnants of her dinner into the garbage.

"Are you nervous?" Mulder whispered, placing his dish in the sink, his arms pinning her between him and the counter.

"Nervous? Yes." Scully turned and hopped up on the edge of the counter, they were nearly eye to eye, "Backing out, not a snowballs chance in Hell."

"Good." Mulder breathed, his breath hot on her cheek, when had he gotten so close to her?

Scully leaned in to kiss him, but Mulder pulled away from her, she frowned. Mulder chuckled, taking her hands and pulling her off the counter, "I have something for you."

"You've already gotten me Day Lilies, what else could I possibly long for?" Scully giggled. Mulder directed her to the couch.

"Just sit. And close your eyes. No peeking, cause I'll know." Mulder said as he placed her hands over her eyes. Scully giggled as Mulder sprinted out to his car, she heard him re-enter the apartment and fought the urge to lower her hands.

"Okay open them." Mulder said and Scully lowered her hands slowly.

"Oh my god." She exclaimed. On her coffee table sat a oversized stuffed bear holding a heart that said, 'I love you', a giant 10 lb box of chocolate, and the DVD of Steel Magnolias.

"Did you rob Cupid's House?" Scully chuckled as she picked at the bear.

"More like raided the clearance aisle at Wal-mart." Mulder chuckled, Valentines Day had been the week prior.

"Thank you." She held the bear, "I love it." She said honestly.

"There's one more thing." Mulder held up a mix c.d., "The boys helped me make it really quick."

"You told the boys?" Scully raised an eye brow as Mulder placed the C.D. in her player.

"Langley and Byers had to duct tape Frohike to his chair to prevent suicide." Mulder laughed as he turned the c.d. on. A soft country melody filling the air.

_You may think that Im talking foolish_

_You've heard that Im wild & Im free_

_You may wonder how I can promise you now_

_This love that Im feeling for you always will be_

Mulder walked over to her, extending his hand, his head dipping in the same fashion it had at the Cher concert. Scully smiled, taking his hand. He pulled her close, rocking back and forth to the beat, _"They say that time takes its toll on a body, Makes the young girls brown hair turn grey, But honey, I don't care, Im not in love with your hair, And if it all fell out well Id love you anyway"_ Mulder sang, recalling her cancer and when she was terrified of losing her gorgeous red locks.

Scully's head rested on his chest and she felt herself fall more in love with him, because she believed him. That he could love her, he could love her forever and ever, amen.

Mulder willed her to believe the words, they said what he couldn't. Every word the singer sang, rung true. He had already forgotten every woman but her. He could only see her. No matter what.

He was gonna love her,  
_forever and ever, amen. _

**a/n: and there you have it. let me know how much it sucks. PEACE OUT! :]**


End file.
